


Happy Birthday, My Darling Bucky

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You help Bucky celebrate his 101st birthday.





	Happy Birthday, My Darling Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr

It’s not every day your the Super Soldier love of your life turns 101 years old. You had made a big deal about his 100th, but this year you were feeling a little quieter. Steve was away on a mission, leaving you and Bucky and you to entertain yourselves. He had been talking about how long it had been since he went to Coney Island. Before you had started dating, he was telling you about the redhead, Dot, that he had met. Seemed fitting that the next time he went to Coney Island, he should have another redhead on his arm. 

Despite the fact that you knew James Buchanan Barnes hated waking up early, you ventured to your shared room. Snoring away, you crawled into bed next to him. Giggling when he didn’t even twitch, you started kissing his forehead, then his cheeks. He went completely still, the jackass thought you hadn’t noticed, but you did. So you sat up and got ready to leave when he hopped up and pulled you into a kiss. He must have felt robbed.

You went downstairs to start breakfast, and Bucky just kind of trotted into the kitchen The entire time you were making pancakes and watching the stove, Bucky had his arms wrapped around you. 

“I love my birthday gift, Lexi.” He whispered into your ear before kissing your jaw.

“Oh, Darling, This isn’t your gift. Eat up, cause we have places to be. Happy is dropping off a car for today. They were going to bring a convertible Chevrolet Camero, but it is 37 degrees today. Then as soon as he drops it off, we are off to Coney Island for the day.” The more you said about the day, the more excited he got; although you weren’t sure if it was because of the plans or because you weren’t planning a party.

He was fed and dressed before you had finished eating for yourself. Every five minute, he was asking where Happy was with the car. It was like a kid going to  Disneyland. Then again, Coney Island had been Steve and Bucky’s Disneyland.

Finally at 9 o’clock, Happy was dropping off the car. Bucky hadn’t ever been the “car guy”, but as soon as he saw it, he didn’t come back in until it was time to leave. Dressed to walk around outside, you were ready to go by 9:30am, and Bucky was already behind the wheel with a flat out smile.

Bucky already knew exactly where to go, so you didn’t need to spoil the drive with directions. The car was amazing and to be entirely honest, you were jealous the bucky was the only one getting to drive it.

There were so many sights and sounds when you finally arrived, you were instantly overwhelmed. Bucky did a quick scan of the amusement park and laid eyes on his old friend, The Cyclone. He grabbed your hand and darted towards it. You knew the stories all too well, as told by a still scarred Steve.

The ride wasn’t as bad as you were expecting. You rode it a few more times and decided to eat. For a minute, Bucky forgot that it wasn’t the 1940s, and he forgot that he actually had money. You paid and pulled him along to the benches. He wrapped his arms around you for the third time that day, but this time, he just looked different. He sounded different. He was Pre- World War II Bucky again.

You spent the rest of the day with the old Bucky. For the first time in the years you had known and been dating him, you finally got to meet the man that Steve was trying to save. You loved both of them; the old Bucky was full of life and adventure whereas your bucky clung to you like he never wanted to let you go.

The day continued on for a few more hours, and then just like that, it was dark and all of the ride lights came on. With that, James Barnes pulled you to the Ferris Wheel. That was the perfect way to end the perfect day. At the top of the ride, it stopped.

You weren’t the only one who had a surprise for the day. Bucky got down on one knee before you and pulled out the most beautiful ring you had ever seen.

“Alexandra Crane, will you do me the honor of being my wife? You have been my light in the dark times and my rock through the hard times. I can’t imagine, no, I don’t want to imagine a life where you’re not in it. So, what do you say Lexi, you wanna make this forever?” He had never looked so calm.

You were shocked but so excited about the idea of forever with Bucky. 

“Yes!!!! A trillion times yes!!! I would love to spend every day of forever with you.” he slid the ring on your finger; it fit perfectly.

After the ride was over, Bucky won you a teddy bear. Then you made your way to the car and said goodbye to Coney Island. The ride back was in silence, but it was a sweet silence. For once in a long time, everything felt right. Bucky held your hand in his the entire ride back. 

When you got back to the tower, you guys just went to bed. It had been a very exciting day. And you had all of tomorrow to tell everyone how the day went, but for now, visions of Forever filled your dreams.


End file.
